


When I Think About You I Touch Myself

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Male Slash, Masterbation, Obsessive Behavior, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Something has to be done about Mulder's preoccupation with you  			know what.





	When I Think About You I Touch Myself

Fox Mulder watched the image of a naked man humping the brains out of another naked man on the TV screen. It's a scene from one of his infamous video tapes. As the screen lover is about to climax, Mulder presses the rewind button on the remote in his hand to replay the scene again. He watches and shifts uncomfortably in his chair, then he glances at the clock on the wall. Scully will be there soon. If he was going to do something about the strain in his pants, he had better do it soon. He stops the tape and moves his hand to his crotch. He touches his erection through the fabric of his pants. His fingers outline the firm flesh, tentatively giving it a squeeze. Yep, there's no turning back now. He gets up from his desk and goes out to the restroom.

Once there he goes into a stall and unbuckles his belt and opens the top button of his suit trousers. Then he leans against the wall, pulls down the zipper and pushing his hand inside the opening of his boxers. After this he reaches down to pulls off some toilet paper, then he pulls out his cock and begins to move his hand up and down the hard shaft. Closing his eyes, he licks his lips and thrusts into his hand. He begins to move faster as he moans softly. Soon his hand becomes a piston on his cock and he feels his orgasm growing. He places the wad of toilet paper at the head of his cock. Suddenly, his body tenses and he spews cum into the paper. Once the spasms subside, Mulder releases a loud sigh then throws the paper in the toilet and flushes. He stuffs himself back in his pants and leaves the stall. After glancing at himself in the mirror and seeing that he still looked flushed, he slaps some cold water on his face, washes his hands and returns to his office-- where he finds Scully standing near his desk.

"I saw your coat and wondered where you had gone. Did you come in early to finish up that research that Skinner asked you to do?" she asked, smiling.

"No, I haven't gotten to it yet," he admitted embarrassingly.

Scully looked at her partner, raising an eyebrow at him. "Then why were you here so early?"

"Just some work I needed to do," he said, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable and needing to get out of the office and away from her. "I need to see Danny for a minute. I'll be right back."

Scully watched as Mulder rushed out the office. She noticed that the TV was on blue screen. Out of curiosity, she went over to the VCR and popped the tape. Just as she suspected, one of Mulder's *tapes* was inside. She figured he must have been watching it then went to the restroom to relieve himself. Scully replaced the tape, shaking her head then began work.

When Mulder returned to the office, Scully had a message for him. "Mulder, AD Skinner just called. He wants to see you right away. I think it's about the research you didn't get to," she said, smirking.

"You didn't tell him that, did you?" Mulder asked as he grabbed for his suit jacket and shrugged into it.

"No. I didn't say a thing."

"Okay. See ya' later," Mulder said as he walked out.

When Mulder arrived at Skinner's office, Kim announced to her boss he was there then she turned to him.

"You can go right in, Agent Mulder." Mulder smiled then went in. The AD was sitting at his desk and got up when Mulder entered.

"Agent Mulder, please have a seat." Mulder sat and watched as his boss and lover came to sit at the edge of the desk in front of him.

"Mulder," he began in a low voice, "you were gone when I woke up. Then when I arrived at work, I saw your car in the lot. You didn't have to come in early just so you could do that research I asked you to do. Did you bring it up with you?"

"Um...no Sir. I wasn't able to get to it." Skinner gave him that same raised eyebrow Scully gave him earlier.

"I don't understand. Didn't you come in early to do it?"

"Well, yeah, but I kind of got sidetracked," Mulder said, lowering his eyes. 

Skinner frowned at him. "Sidetracked doing what?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to answer that here, Sir," he said, looking at his boss shyly underneath his eyelashes.

"Oh, I see," he said, getting up from the desk and going to sit behind it. "Agent Mulder, your predilection for certain kinds of video entertainment is known throughout the Bureau. In the past, nothing has been said because it hasn't gotten in the way of your job. Now, considering what you have just told me, do I have reason to be concerned?"

"Excuse me, Sir, but how do you know I was watching a video?"

"Are you telling me you weren't?"

"No, I was, but I was just wondering how you knew I was?"

"Agent Mulder, this is about whether or not your viewing entertainment is jeopardizing your position here at the Bureau," Skinner said firmly, complete with glare.

Mulder's eyes became wide. "No, Sir. It's not jeopardizing my job at all."

"That's good, Agent Mulder. Now, please get started on that research. That will be all," Skinner said, going back to his work.

Mulder watched him for a moment then rose to leave. Just as he placed his hand on the door knob, Skinner called to him. "Oh, Agent Mulder, tonight's your night to fix dinner."

Mulder glanced back, nodded then went back to his office.

Mulder got home later than he wanted to because he was finishing the research. Even though he was late, he still got home before Skinner. He went for a quick run around the block then jogged upstairs and into the shower. He reached for the soap and began to soap himself. His hand went down to his genitals, moving slowly over his cock and balls. Once they were lathered just right, he moved his hand up and down the hardening organ. He leaned his left hand against the wall in front of him, while his right worked to bring him off. With a few more strokes, Mulder came all over the tiled surface. He turned the shower head in that direction and washed away all evidence of his handy work. After rinsing the soap from the rest of his body, he stepped out the tub and toweled himself off. Then he got dressed and was walking downstairs when he saw Skinner coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Babe, you're home!" Mulder exclaimed, grinning at his lover and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"Yeah, I'm home, Fox and I'm hungry. You haven't cooked anything. Didn't I tell you that it was your turn to fix dinner?" Skinner said, obviously pissed.

"Yeah, you did, but I had to stay late to finish that research for you."

"Fox, you didn't stay that late. When I left work, you were already gone."

"Well, I needed to go for a run when I got home."

"Where did you run?"

"Around the block."

"It only takes you 4 minutes to run around the block."

"After I got back I had to take a shower."

"Your showers are usually about 3 minutes long, unless you were..." Skinner gave Mulder a look and saw that the younger man had dropped his eyes to the floor.

"You were masturbating in there, weren't you? That's why it took you longer than it should have."

Mulder refused to look his lover in the eye. He was busted. "I didn't mean to take that long. I guess I lost track of time," Mulder admitted.

"Like you lost track of time this morning at the office."

"Walter, I'm sorry. I'll call for Chinese," Mulder said as he went over to the phone. Walter caught his arm to stop him.

"Don't bother. I'm not in the mood for Chinese. I was in the mood for something you cooked."

"Well, I can fix something, but it's going to take a little while."

"I'm tired, I don't want to wait all night to eat."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Walter?"

Skinner looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I want you to stop being so selfish," Skinner said then walked up to their bedroom. Mulder stood at the bottom of the stairs blinking, with his mouth gaping open. He climbed the stairs after his lover. When he got to the bedroom, Skinner was removing his clothes.

"What do you mean by selfish?"

Skinner stopped to look at him. "You're always thinking about yourself."

"That's not true. I think about you, too."

"Really? Were you thinking about me this morning in the bathroom or this evening in the shower or were you thinking about your dick?"

"Walter, that's not fair!" Mulder shouted.

"Why isn't it? What exactly do you call masturbation if not a selfish act?"

"It's not that I wasn't thinking about you, I just got..."

"Sidetracked-- I know, you told me," Skinner said, annoyed.

Mulder watched as Skinner continued to remove his clothes and get into sweats and a T-shirt. 

"Walter, I said I was sorry, what more can I do or say?" Mulder asked, trying to sound as pitiful as possible.

After sighing out loud, Skinner walked past Mulder. "I'm going to fix a sandwich." 

Once in the kitchen, Mulder watched Skinner begin to make his sandwich. "I can fix it for you."

"Don't bother, I got it. You want me to fix you one?"

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry." Mulder leaned in the doorway and watched until Skinner was done, then followed him out the kitchen. Skinner went over to his favorite chair, sat down and turned on the TV. As he was about to take a bite from his sandwich, he noticed Mulder staring at him.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?"

"Sorry, but I don't like it when you're upset with me," Mulder admitted, tears in his eyes.

"Then why do you do things to upset me?"

"I don't mean to, Walter. I just couldn't help myself. I wasn't trying to be selfish."

"Before we got into this relationship, you told me you masturbated a lot, especially after watching porn. You said you did it because you didn't have a lover. Now you have one and you still do it-- why?" 

Mulder could hear the hurt in Skinner's voice.

"Walter, it has nothing to do with you. I think it's a habit. I got to the office this morning and was supposed to do that research. When I was digging in a drawer for something, I came across one of my tapes. I put it in the VCR to see one scene, but found myself getting really hot from it, so I had to go and...you know," Mulder admitted, blushing.

"You told me you were going to give them all to Frohike."

"I did, but apparently I missed one."

"What's your excuse for doing it in the shower?"

Mulder shrugged. "I don't have one. When I started soaping myself, I got horny." Then he sighed. "Walter, I've been masturbating for a long time. It's hard for me to stop cold turkey. It doesn't have anything to do with you or our sex life. You're right, it is totally selfish of me. I'll try harder to stop doing it. I promise."

After finishing the last of his sandwich, Skinner sat back and watched his repentant lover.

"Fox, I really shouldn't be upset with you for masturbating. It's a natural act. Hell, I do it from time to time."

Mulder's eyes widened. "Really? When?"

"Mostly in the shower. Fox, what I'm trying to say is there's nothing wrong with it, but I just couldn't help feeling...jealous. It's like you'd rather be with yourself than me."

Mulder got up to kneel by his lover. "Walter, that not true at all. It's not that I'd rather be with myself, it's just when you're not around, I feel the need so I take care of it myself."

"Does that mean you wouldn’t do it when I was around?"

"I would never, Walter. Why would I need to masturbate when I have you around?" Mulder asked, caressing Skinner's scalp and nuzzling his ear.

Skinner moaned softly. "Would you do it if I asked you to?"

Mulder stopped his assault on Skinner's ear and looked him in the face. "What?"

"You heard me. Would you masturbate if I asked you to?"

"Why would you ask me to masturbate?"

"Because I want to watch you." Skinner said with an evil grin.

Mulder's mouth dropped open. "You want to watch me masturbate?"

"Yeah, have you ever done it in front of anyone?"

"God, no!" Mulder exclaimed, getting up from the floor and pacing.

"Do you have a problem doing it in front of me?" 

He turned to face Skinner. "I don't know. I mean, it's kind of an intimate personal thing, ya' know?"

"Yeah, I do know, but I also know we've shared a lot of intimate personal stuff, too. After all, we are lovers, Fox. We've done things to each other I could never say out loud," Skinner admitted, causing the tops of his ears to blush.

"I know, but we've never masturbated in front of one another."

"That's true. I wonder why?"

"I don't know. Maybe like you said, it's a selfish act. It's an act you do alone."

"Would there be any reason why one couldn't do it in front of someone?"

"No."

"Then would you?"

Mulder watched his lover carefully. It was almost as if he was begging him to do it.

"Why do you want me to, Walter?"

Skinner swallowed hard then looked away, shaking his head. "Forget it, Fox. I shouldn't have asked you." As Skinner was turning away, Mulder caught his wrist.

"Yes, you should have. I just want to know why you want me to do it." 

Skinner took a deep breath before answering. "I can imagine how beautiful you must look pleasuring yourself. I guess I just want to see you like that, but if you don't want to..." 

Mulder cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shhh, I didn't say that I didn't want to. I just wanted to know why and you've told me. I hope I can live up to your imagination," Mulder said, smiling as he brushed his fingers across Skinner's cheek.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Skinner smiled back. 

"So, tell me what you want me to do," Mulder said as he backed away from Skinner.

"Fox, I didn't mean you had to do it tonight."

"Tonight's as good a time as any, unless you have something better to do."

"No, I don't have anything better to do. Tonight would be fine."

"Good. So what should I do first?" Mulder asked, anxiously.

"Fox, this is your show. Do what you would do normally and I'll just watch. It would be great if you could even forget I'm even here," Skinner said, moving to sit in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Forget you're here, huh? Well, that might be somewhat difficult, but I'll try." Mulder looked around the room, raking his hand through his hair. Skinner saw his worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm used to doing it in a dark room, with only the light from the TV on. It's kind of bright in here," Mulder said frowning.

"We don't have to have on so many lights. What about putting one of the night table lamps on? That should make it a little darker," Skinner suggested. 

"Okay, try it." Skinner got up and turned off all but one of the lamps. 

"How's that?" Skinner asked smiling at his lover. Mulder stood and looked around. There was a 60 watt bulb in the lamp. That being the only light in the room, it gave off a luminescent quality Mulder was pleased with.

"Good. I'll sit on the bed and you'll have a good view."

"Great. So, you can start whenever you're ready. I won't make a sound," Skinner said, sitting back in the chair, ready for the show.

"Walter, if you're really enjoying what I'm doing, could you let me know?"

"Let you know-- how?"

"Well, maybe you could touch yourself a little, too. I mean, that's if you wanted to," Mulder said shyly.

"Maybe, if the feeling hits me. I might want to do something else to let you know I'm enjoying your performance," Skinner said, grinning lecherously.

"That sounds promising. Do you want me naked?" Mulder asked, pulling his T-shirt over his head.

"Are you usually naked when you masterbate"? Skinner asked.

"Sometimes. It depends on my mood," Mulder answered throwing his T-shirt on the floor.

"Naked sounds good."

"Then naked I shall be." Mulder pushed down his sweats to reveal he wasn't wearing any underwear. After throwing his sweats to join his shirt, he padded naked to the night table drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some in his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm it. As he rubbed his hands, he sat on the side of the bed, spreading his legs wide. He then began to massage the warm lube into his cock and balls, making them slick.

Skinner watched in amazement as his lover moved back on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He drew up his knees, spreading them apart. Then he grasped his cock with his right hand and moved it up and down from the head to the base and back again. Mulder moved his tongue across his lips making them moist. His eyes took on a dreamy quality and his chest began to heave. Skinner noticed his nipples were firm from arousal. He wanted so much to go and suck on them. 

Mulder's hand began to move faster on his cock. His left hand grasped his balls and squeezed them. He closed his eyes tight, biting on his bottom lip. Skinner continued to watch as he felt his own cock reacting to the erotic scene before him. He moved his hand to his groin and squeezed himself through the cotton material of his sweats. As he was about to let out a groan, he noticed Mulder watching him. The younger man's eyes were full of lust and desire as he stroked his cock to hardness before his lover's eyes. The intensity of Mulder's stare forced his hand to move inside his sweats and begin to stroke himself vehemently.

Mulder blissfully closed his eyes with the knowledge that his lover was inspired by his performance. He was so close to cumming now but he wanted this to last, so he stopped stroking his cock just when he felt a warm mouth ascend on one of his nipples. He opened his eyes to the sight of his lover's bald head. He gave it a tender kiss.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to know you were here," Mulder said, smiling.

Skinner looked up at Mulder. "There was no way that was going to last after watching you like this. God you're beautiful," Skinner said, rubbing a hand over his lover's glorious erection.

"I'm even more beautiful when I cum," Mulder grinned.

"I can't wait to see that, baby," Skinner growled as he sat back on his heels on the bed. He had lowered his sweats to his thighs and was now displaying a nice erection of his own. He followed Mulder's gaze to his cock. "You see what you did to me," he said grinning.

"Yeah, I see it," Mulder whispered, grabbing his lover's erection and stroking it. Skinner gently pushed his hand away.

"No, we have to do our own. I want to see you make yourself cum then I'll let you see me cum."

Mulder sat back on the bed and went back to work to bring himself off. Skinner forced his hand away from his own cock so he could concentrate on watching his lover. "Is it okay if I stay here?"

Mulder nodded his response, then closed his eyes as he felt the first signs of his orgasm returning. He began to moan and buck his hips off the bed. His hand moved faster on his cock. Skinner noticed a fine shine of sweat forming on Mulder's body. In the dim light of the room, his skin took on a sensuous glow that made Skinner's cock even harder. He desperately wanted to touch his lover, but he didn't dare disturb him. He could sense he was so close to climaxing.

"Walter, I need you," Mulder rasped.

"What do you need me for, babe?" Skinner asked, leaning towards his lover.

"I need you to finger me," he breathed.

Skinner caressed Mulder's thigh. "Baby, I'd love to, but didn't you say you wanted us to take care of ourselves? If I wasn't here, what would you do?"

"This," Mulder said, turning to the side and pushing the index finger of his left hand into his ass while his right hand continued to pump his cock furiously. Then he pushed in another finger, then another. Soon Mulder was practically fisting himself. Skinner watched in awe as his lover began to moan loudly, squeezing his eyes tight. "Oh God, Walter! I'm gonna' cum!" With that, Mulder gushed cum into the air. Most landing on his stomach and chest, but some squirted on Skinner's face. 

Mulder removed his fingers from his ass and laid back on the bed breathing hard, with his eyes still closed. He opened them when he felt the heat from Skinner's body hovering over him. Skinner's face was directly over his.

"You are so beautiful," Skinner whispered, kissing Mulder's mouth passionately.

"Was I like you imagined? Did I do good?" Mulder asked breathlessly. 

"You did better than good. I didn't think you could look more beautiful than you already are, but your face at the moment of release..." He kissed Mulder's mouth again. "God, seeing you like that made me so hard. I think I'm going to die if I don't cum soon," Skinner said, backing off Mulder to sit at the bottom of the bed again. Mulder leaned up on his elbows.

"I don't want you to die, babe, so go to it," Mulder grinned.

Skinner pushed his sweats off his legs and pulled off his shirt, then laid back on the bed, grabbing his erection. He had one leg drawn up and the other hanging off the side as he began to fist himself while Mulder watched. For some reason, Mulder never imagined what Skinner would look like masturbating but as he watched him now. It was like the man was transforming before his eyes. He looked so wanton. Skinner's eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open as if he were gasping for air. His chest was heaving and his left hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it went from one nipple to the other, then finally settling on his balls- rolling and squeezing them.

As Mulder watched his lover pleasure himself, he wondered how he must have looked. It's incredibly erotic to witness someone working hard to make themselves orgasm. No one knows your body better than you and when you pleasure yourself, you know exactly what needs to be done. The intensity of the act is so compelling. You've never worked so hard in your life than when you're trying to bring yourself off-- and Skinner was working his ass off. Mulder could tell he was so close. He began to moan and his hips were bucking off the bed.

"Come on. Cum for me," Mulder urged. As if on cue, Skinner spewed his load with a loud roar.

"Woo-hoo! That was a geyser!" Mulder exclaimed, clapping his hands. Skinner laid there trying to catch his breath. "You were amazing!" Mulder continued, crawling towards his sated lover and giving him a tender kiss. Skinner opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"I was?" Skinner asked innocently.

"Oh yeah-- and you look so hot when you cum."

"You're just saying that because I said that about you." Mulder laid his naked body directly on top of Skinner, holding his hands above his head.

"Now, you listen to me, Walter Sergei Skinner! You are a beautiful, bald man and when you cum, you are the most magnificent thing I've ever seen. Are you hearing me?"

Skinner just nodded. Mulder let go of one of Skinner's hands and smacked him on the hip. "I said-- are you hearing me?"

"Yes, I'm hearing you," Skinner answered, enjoying Mulder's authoritative role.

"Good and don't ever forget it! Now, I want to feel that beautiful cock in my ass," Mulder hissed, sliding his hand between them to grab Skinner's cock. Skinner's free hand came down to squeeze Mulder's ass, running a finger along the crack and into the tight opening.

"Mmmm, that's good. I can't wait to feel your cock in there," Mulder moaned.

"Then get on your back and lift your legs," Skinner ordered. Mulder quickly obeyed, rolling off of his lover and onto his back. He held up his legs and waited anxiously. Skinner took a few minutes to get himself hard enough to enter his awaiting lover, then he placed Mulder's legs on his shoulders. He lubed his cock well then drove it deep into Mulder's ass. Mulder began to fist himself as Skinner rammed into him again and again and with a few more thrusts, Skinner came inside his lover. When his spasms had subsided, he pulled out and fell over to the side, exhausted. Mulder gave himself a few more thrusts then came soon afterwards.

Mulder leaned up and rested his head on Skinner's heaving chest. "Fox, you're going to kill me yet," Skinner managed to say between breaths.

"Can you think of a better way to go?" Mulder asked, resting his chin on Skinner's sweaty chest.

Skinner ran a hand in Mulder's sweaty hair. "No I can't, but I know I'm going to take you with me."

"Of course. We'll 69 ourselves to death. Can you imagine them finding us?" Mulder asked grinning.

"The assistant director of the FBI and his special agent found dead going down on each other. No one even knew they were gay, much less fucking one another," Skinner smiled as he thought about it.

"Yeah, it would be a real x-file," Mulder laughed.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Skinner asked, rubbing Mulder's butt.

"Yeah. It would be the best way to go."

"Well, the only place I'm going right now is to sleep," Skinner said, yawning.

Mulder yawned his response. "Me, too. Night, Walter."

Skinner continued to caress Mulder's hair, as Mulder closed his eyes. "Night, babe."

Skinner closed his eyes and they both drifted off into a deep, sated sleep.

 

The End


End file.
